ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gotham City (2019)
Gotham City is an upcoming superhero film starring Benedict Cumberbatch as Batman and Joseph Gordon-Levitt as The Joker. The film depicts Batman being injured by The Joker, who takes over Gotham City whilst Batman is in a coma. Other titles considered for the film were Joker's Gotham and Batman: The Return. It is the first Batman film since 2015, the last one being Batman vs. Superman. Details Batman (Benedict Cumberbatch) and Robin (Chris O'Donnell) are in a building at night-time, creeping around. They enter an office room, with a whole-wall glass window overlooking Gotham. A man is facing the window. He is wearing a purple suit and has black hair. He hears the pair enter the room. He turns around. His face is completely covered in white makeup, except for black around his eyes, and red makeup over an un-naturally large smile. This was The Joker (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) "Ah, Batman! I've been waiting for you." he said. A fight ensues, with Robin being knocked out by a gas grenade, and the Joker slamming Batman to the floor. He throws Batman across the room, and dodges a bladed batarang, causing it to smash the window. Batman throws another Batarang at Joker, who grabs it, and snaps it in half. He starts to laugh uncontrollably, and then throws a playing card at Batman. It shows a grim reaper on it - skeleton, with a black hood and cloak, smiling creepily, holding a scythe with blood dripping off the edge. It has the word "Batman :)" on it, in blood. "Why...so...serious?" the Joker says. "Because" he replies, slamming Joker in the face with a karate kick, cutting his cheek. "I'm Batman, bitch. What's wrong, your mascara running?" he taunts as he bends the Joker backwards. "Are you smiling? I can't tell, ever since you took a knife to your lips... Wait...You are smili-" Batman is cut short after a large hand strikes him across the back. He falls to the floor, and rolls over to see a large suited man, bald, with a black plastic mask over his mouth and tubes into his cheeks. The tubes are filled with a green liquid, from a tank on his neck. Batman knows who this is. It's Bane (Tom Hardy). With him is another man. He's wearing a green shirt, green jacket, green trousers, black boots, a golden cane and a purple fedora. This was The Riddler (Jim Carrey). Next to him was a man in white spandex all body, except for his head, which was a glass globe with cold steam inside it. The man had white hair, and bright white skin, and glowing red eyes. This was Mr. Freeze (Arnold Schwarzenegger). Next to him was a fourth and final man. He was wearing a yellow suit with green dots on it. He was wearing black trousers with purple dots on them and shiny black boots. He had black hair, and half of his face was green, and burnt. He was holding a golden coin, with a queen's head on one side and a devil on the other. This was Two-Face (Aaron Eckhart). The Joker had teamed up with his other enemies to kill him. The Joker threw a small steel ball at Batman's face. It unfolded into gaffer tape and covered his mouth. The Riddler laughed and pointed his cane at Batman. He pressed a button under the handle and a golden dart shot out from the bottom. It hit Batman in the cheek, and started to tranquilize him. Two-Face picked him up and slapped him a few times. He flipped his coin, and when it landed on the queen he would slap, devil he would punch. Finally, Bane threw Batman out the smashed window, and Mr. Freeze shot a freeze ray out of his hands, freezing Robin. Batman landed on the floor with a thud, and was taken away. The Joker took over Gotham. This is the only scene released by the newly-formed Gotham Media Productions. Lots of details have been released. It is set to be released August 9 2019. Cast Benedict Cumberbatch as Bruce Wayne/Batman, the main character. Chris O'Donnell as Dick Grayson/Robin, Batman's sidekick. Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jack Starr/The Joker, the main enemy. His death happens when he is hanging off a rope, that is hanging Robin over a pit of molten lava. He is standing on Robin, holding a knife, taunting Batman. Batman jumps at him, and The Joker leans back, to let him fall past him, but Batman grabs the Joker and slams his face on the side of the metal pit. He then pushes his face in the lava, and finally submerges him. Tom Hardy as Timothy Dorrance/Bane, a secondary enemy and Joker's second-in-command. Is in a car with The Joker, when an un-named-as-yet assassin character, shoots out the petrol tank, causing the car to explode. The Joker and Robin (who was in the boot) survive, but Bane accidentally swallows some irradiated TITAN, poisoning him. Jim Carrey as Edward Nigma/The Riddler, secondary enemy and Joker's master of contacts. Batman breaks his neck with his own cane. Arnold Schwarzenegger as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze, secondary enemy and Joker's personal assassin, alongside Bane. Robin uses a Birdirang to hit the thermostat, and connects Mr. Freeze to it. His helmet shatters, and he chokes. Aaron Eckhart as Harvey Dent/Two-Face, secondary enemy, and Joker's decision master. Is holding Batman gunpoint, and then is told the news that Joker's dead. He gives Batman the antidote for Robin's illness, an address for Batwoman, and tells him to go to a doctor, reveal Alfred Pennyworth has cancer. Two-Face then turns the gun on himself. Robert Pattinson as Mayor Joshua Hady, Jr., mayor of the town, The Joker shoots him in the face. Later revealed that he survived, but died when The Joker tied him up, put him in a barrel and threw him over a waterfall. Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth, Batman's butler. Before committing suicide, Two-Face tells Batman that Alfred has cancer, and Batman rushes home to find Alfred on the floor. The film ends there. Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman